Assassin Naruto
by O.Mak
Summary: A spin on Naruto and the Naruto world. No longer being written, up for grabs if you want it.


**A/N: **So I know it has been a long, long time since I have posted something, or anything. First of all, No. I will not be continuing any of the stories I currently have up; though anything is possible I suppose.

'Thinking.'

'_Text/Reading'_

"Speaking."

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or anything related to Naruto.

So, without anymore delay..

* * *

A young man stood, looking over the form of another. The light from a small lamp next to the man allowed him to once again confirm his target. Deep blue eyes gazed upon the slightly overweight man who was sprawled about on the floor, lifeless. Other than the fact that the man was overweight, he was plain. The lifeless body had no noticeable features, giving him the ability to easily blend into a crowd at will. Though the use of that ability would no longer be used. The two small holes in the center of his chest made sure of that; clothing slowly turning red as blood slowly trickled out from the holes.

ñFlashback!ñ

A seemingly innocent and happy looking blonde walked down the long, empty hallway, adorned in the simple yet formal attire that a regular Bellhop would wear. Notable facial features of this Bellhop included his deep, ocean blue colored eyes and three scar-like, or whisker-like marks/lines upon each of his cheeks.

Left arm was held out slightly, twisted so that the palm of his hand would be upward. Upon that hand sat a simple grey, iron bucket covered with a pure white cotton hand towel. Said hand towel was lumped up slightly, giving the 'There is a bottle of champagne or whine underneath' look.

After taking a quick twenty steps, he would turn to face a door marked '508.' A quick, fake cough to clear his throat to enable him to properly speak; followed by his lips curling upward to give off his friendliest of friendly smiles, though it was of course fake. Whomever was inside of the hotel room wouldn't discover that though.

Right arm would raise, fingers curling into that of a gloved fist. Knuckles rasping against the wooden door to give an' effective, loud knock that would alert whomever was inside. A muffled "Coming!" came from the other side of the door alerting the Bellhop that the knock had done what it was supposed to do.

The faint sound of metal quickly sliding against metal could be picked up to indicate that the lock, or at least one of the locks that secured the room was coming undone. The sound of metal on metal was followed by a quick 'click.'

Slowly the door opened to reveal the chubby face of an obviously overweight male, age ranging in the young forties to late thirties. Beaty little eyes roamed over the seemingly harmless Bellhop as if he was nervous.

Though the fact that he was nervous was evident as the light in the hallway gave a gleam from the somewhat sweat covered man. A shirt that was two sizes to small covered.. Well, mostly covered the man's upper body while the Bellhop was sure if the man turned around, that he would be killed by crack.

"Yeah, what is it? I have things to do." The chubby man asked as he took a step to look down either side of the hall. "Well?" He questioned, waiting for a response.

"Ah, Good Sir." The blonde started, standing straighter, if possible. "I have for you one of our finest bottles of champagne. If you will allow me in, I'll only take a moment to uncork it and poor you your first glass." The blonde gave an' extra smile, to add to his friendly posture.

The fat man seemed to take the bait at first, but suddenly frowned, as if he remembered something or other. "But I did not order anything." Came his voice as he stepped back inside of the cover of his hotel room so that only the Bellhop could see him.

The Bellhop would lean in, right hand coming up as if he were telling a secret. "It's a gift, Sir, from room five-one-two. I believe it was a curvy young female, light brown hair, chesty.." Words trailed, allowing the chubby one to mentally picture what the other described. It took him a moment, but a light bulb seemed to flicker on in realization.

"Oh, that fine young one.." A lecherous grin spread. Perhaps he would have to drop by Miss. Five-One-Two after he sampled a glass, or two, of her gift. Hands came up, grasping at the area in front of his man boobs to give the universal 'Those were, or are, nice.' The chubby male would motion for the other to come on in as he turned and moved into the room.

The Bellhop would quickly move inward, foot gently kicking the door shut behind him before turning and walking to the small kitchen area. Right hand aiding his left one as he sat the bucket upon the counter.

"Glasses are in the second cupboard from the right, Boy." The chubby male voiced, moving to mess with this or that on a table in the middle of what would be a living room as he waited for his champagne.

The blonde Bellhop would turn slightly, toward the chubby male, while his left hand grasped the hand towel, pulling it from the bucket which revealed the 'bottle' to be that of a pistol with a suppressor attachment. A suppressed 9mm to be precise.

"Are you daft, Boy, The glas-" The fat one cut himself off as he turned, seeing the other holding a gun.

A moment later, and the Bellhop's right arm was pointed outward, toward the chubby male, firmly gripping the pistol to steady it. "Ichiru Kohai, you won't be seeing the young lady this evening." He spoke calmly. It was for the best. The fat man before him was a rapist, a petty crime lord involved in small drug trafficking and illegal weapon dealing.

Surprise was written all over the chubby male's face. Of course, who wouldn't be surprised to turn only to find a Bellhop holding a weapon A weapon you would be sure was meant to deal with you. "B-Bu--.. W-Where is the champagne? What the hell is g-going on!?" He shouted at the one holding the weapon, taking a timid step back as if he would be able to put distance between them, or be able to escape his sealed doom.

The bellhop simply chuckled at what the other said and did in his final moments. "Goodbye, Ichiru." Right pointer finger squeezed the trigger ever so gently only for the weapon to produce a 'Phut!' followed by another 'Phut!' The simple sounds of two suppressed shots, something the killer, now obviously not a Bellhop, loved.

Both bullets found their mark, hitting the chubby male in the chest simultaneously. His body hit the floor with a 'thump' before the metallic ringing of empty shells hitting the tile flooring could be heard. There was something… alluring, something sexy about the sounds of a suppressed weapon as it was being shot.

The only one in the room still alive walked over to the dead body, looking down at it.

ñEnd Flashback.ñ

His right hand would reach out slightly, fingers uncurling to release his grip and allowing the gun to drop, landing on the lifeless body. After another a moment he would turn his attention away from the body, looking at a portion of wall close to the kitchen area.

A few quick steps and he was in front of the portion of wall that he had taken an' interest in. The same hand that had knocked on the door in the first place would now tap a knuckle here and there in four to six inch intervals until the sound that came back became light, hollow.

Once the sound changed from a hard, dull one to the hollow one he was looking for, he would grin. She was always reliable. Hand would press against a board, the board easily giving away. Grabbing a hold of it, and the one next to it, they would simply be placed against the wall to his right.

Once the wall was opened up, revealing a hollowed out area with a fine pressed black suit with orange trim. Under the suit sat a pair of polished black shoes atop of a box.

"Damn, I'm going to be looking good in that.." He mumbled to himself while starting to undress; each piece of the Bellhop clothing, minus his boxers and socks, being tossed at/toward the body somewhere behind him until he was clad in only plain white socks, and black boxers decorated with orange hearts.

Now he would pick apart the suit, white undershirt being put on first, followed by the upper and lower half of the suit before fixing his tie. Black shoes would be pulled from the hollowed wall then placed on the ground allowing him to slip them on.

Now the only thing inside of the hollowed out wall was the box, which like everything else would be removed to be sat on the kitchen counter while he replaced the wooden boards to the best of his abilities.

A quick check, to see if the wall seemed out of place, or noticeable, and he was at the counter. Fingers prying and opening the box. A brow perked up at the piece of paper. Thumb and pointer fingers picking the paper up, reading the _'Congratulations, Kyuubi. xoxo' _

A little smile came to him after reading it, the paper being placed next to the box as he glanced at the little remote control next to an' explosive device that had been hidden by the paper. Right hand would grab and pocket the control quickly before placing the paper back into the box.

Now his left hand would grab the box as he walked toward the body. Just like the clothes, and gun, he would drop the box next to the body.

Eyes would glance around the room, making sure everything he needed to do was done. Concentration would be jarred as he felt the feeling of vibration. Left hand reached into a pocket only to pull out a cell phone.

Thumb would press into it, flipping it open as he raised it up to his ear.

"Is the job done?" Came a feminine voice.

"Yeah." Was the simple reply.

"I trust that there weren't any problems? What you needed was where you wanted?"

"No problems at all, didn't get seen, everything was where it was supposed to be. I still wonder ho-" He started, going to question how things were placed and such. However the question stalled as the phone started beeping, indicating the call had been ended. "Damn old woman, hanging up on me like that.. Doesn't she know it's rude to cut someone off while they're speaking?" Of course he was speaking to himself know, hand tossing the phone onto the body like everything else had been only to turn toward the door.

Opening the door, he would look either way down the hallway, making sure nobody was around. Not seeing anyone, he would move from the room, the door closing behind him. Right hand would come up, fixing his tie in an' everyday fashion.

Body would turn, starting to make his exit while allowing a smile to grace his lips in a friendly smile as if nothing was amiss.

The smile he was faking would be given here and there as he came from the elevator that he had taken, making his way across the lobby. Once he exited the large hotel, he continued walking after taking a left to continue down the sidewalk.

Five or six minutes later and he decided that he needed to remove most if not all the evidence present in the room and those around it. Of course, random explosions of a mostly high caliber weren't the normal every day type of thing.

Right hand would reach into the pocket that held the device while he turned to face the hotel. Pointer and middle finger curled around the trigger, squeezing 'till the trigger was pressed back against the device.

Suddenly glass shattered, brilliant flames of red and orange mixed as they shot out of the room followed by the loud 'Boom!' of the explosion.

Quickly people around him turned, their attention on the hotel that exploded. People gasped and pointed alerting any that hadn't seen or heard the explosion. Mumbled questions speedily started being passed around, people looking for the answer of 'What happened?'

Our hitman, dubbed as 'Kyuubi', smirked as panic spread about. Turning his attention away from the hotel, he would turn again; remote control being dumped into a trash can as he passed by it.

"Well, job well done.. Might as well get out of here and relax a little." And with that, the man clad in the orange trimmed suit vanished form the streets as he quietly and quickly made his away from the area.

Some three hours later after the explosion and out hitman, one Naruto Uzumaki, also known as Kyuubi, was sprawled about on a couch in an ironic room. One of a hotel. His attention was tuned to the small entertainment system in front of him. More precisely, the TV that had a local news channel on.

"Earlier this evening there was a large explosion in the Tempar Hotel. The cause of the explosion is currently unknown as fire fighters are still extinguishing the flames caused form the explosion. We will have more.." The local news crew started.

Naruto tuned the sounds of the TV out, the cell phone in his right front pocket stealing his attention as it vibrated. Hand would dig into the pocket to retrieve the device, watching the screen on the top piece. _'Text from ASSHOLE.' _it read.

Quickly he would flip the phone open to read the text from his friend. _'Yo' Idiot, good job on getting yourself all over the news. You do know we are supposed to kill and keep in the shadows, right?'_

Thumb would quickly tap key after key as he replied. _'Doesn't really matter, so long as the job gets done and I don't get caught, right? You're just mad that I got a mission and you didn't.'_

Almost instantly his cell vibrated as he got a reply. _'Oh, yeah. I am sooo jealous that the Idiot got a D rank kill mission. Man, I wish I could get crappy missions that involved killed fat old men. Real hard.'_

"..Bastard. Gatta' ruin my fun, don't you?" He mumbled to himself while flipping his phone shut, not bothering to respond. Though he quickly looked at his phone again as it started to vibrate. _'Call from Baa-Chan.'_

_Again he flipped the phone open and brought it to his ear. "Yo, Baa-Chan."_

"_HOW MANY TIMES, BRAT!? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NTO TO CALL ME THAT!?" Came the loud, extremely pissed off woman's remark, to which forced the blond to hold the phone away from his ear._

"_Easy, easy.. You'll make me deaf. Jeez.."_

"_Shut up. You coming back tomorrow?" Came the voice, now recognizable as the same one that had called him in the hotel room._

"_Yup. Flight should land in the afternoon. Why, what's up?"_

"_Got some news on him, we think he has something planned." Came Tsunade's reply, traces of worry hidden in her voice._

"_Right. 'Bout time that snake bastard did something I suppose, Guess I'm going to be getting his contract then?" _

"_Not so soon. We need to get more information on him before you, or anyone else, is sent after him. We've lost to many good people trying to get him, don't need to lose more." This statement was true. Orochimaru had been apart of the organization known as Konoha some many years ago. But he had defected from Konoha after not being selected as the leader, or Hokage, and was now rumored to have built his own organization._

_Ironically, multiple organizations just like Konoha had, sprung up and quickly became known. All of which slowly, but surely went from a hidden base, to that of a fairly large city. It would seem people gravitated toward these organizations, feeling the closer they were, the safer they were._

_Of course, each of the organizations didn't mind the people more or less forcing the organizations into becoming part of a village, and over time they took to protecting the villages they were now apart of.. With some doing things a little differently than others._

"_Right. Well, I'll speak to you as soon as I get there." Before he could do anything, he got the familiar 'Click' he normally got. Flipping the phone shut, it would be stuffed back into the pocket he fished it out of. _

"_Orochimaru huh? Guess things around here are going to get interesting. Should be fun.." He told himself as he looked back to the TV._

"_There have been a series of murders and explosions in the area, Police are hesitant to say that they are linked.." The reporter commented. Seems he's been causing a little bit of a commotion around the town._

_The ensuing night consisted of him flipping from news channel to news channel, getting a few good laughs at the stories they were coming up with to explain the recent string of explosions and the small pile of deceased bad people._

_Well, if things were going to go as he thought they were going to go, which wasn't good, more bodies would be piling up rather quickly._

_*************_

_Back in Konoha, or the city around the Organization's HQ, sat a man upon a bar stool. This man looked to be in his late twenties, or early thirties, if you caught him in the right light. Brown hair pulled back into a ponytail adorned the top of his head. Other than that, the only thing one would notice about the man was his lightly tanned flesh, and a scar going across his nose._

_This man was simply known as Umino Iruka, whom was sipping at the mysterious contents the brown colored bottle he held, held. Currently, for the last month and a half he had done absolutely nothing, other than low class, easy missions._

_Time like this, when he didn't have to worry about waking up and teaching people the art of killing, he cherished. Today he simply wished to share his cherished time with some alcohol; which he had been drinking for the last hour or so at a fairly quick pace._

_However, in his alcohol induced state he hadn't taken the time, or he simply didn't care as he indulged in his drinks, to watch whom entered or left the establishment. He'd also not noticed the lack of people, as they slowly trickled out of the building leaving just Iruka, and an' unknown person that sat in the corner of a booth._

_-----_

_I Sort of fell out of love with this story. And have been tinkering around with a Bleach/AO2 ( Army of Two ) Crossover.. But I couldn't decide who I would want to pair with Ichigo since there are so many options. So I decided to bring it to the world of Naruto, since the logical choice to be paired with Naruto would be Sasuke. _

_So I'm posting this on to let you all know I am still alive. And if you like this idea or anything you're welcome to continue it and throw your own spin on the story. And yes I was going to have Iruka killed. If you've got any questions you can PM me through FF._


End file.
